


Let the Weary Souls Lie

by Seph_Ina



Series: Domestic Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mace likes good manners, Tea is the solution for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: Mace Windu comes looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, but ends up being accosted by his two children at the door. Anakin just wants his master and Obi-Wan needs some sleep. And tea, of course.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Mace Windu & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Domestic Jedi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719142
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Let the Weary Souls Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Is set somewhere at the beginning of Anakin's padawanship, but after he meets Ahsoka from my other fanfic in 'Bugs Are Friends, Not Food'

Mace Windu was making his way to Kenobi’s quarters while attempting to comm him at the same time. So far, no luck. Obi-Wan had not picked up a single one of his calls. Mace sighed as he pocketed his comm. He was almost at his destination anyway, so he could just ask Obi-Wan when he got there. It was rather unfortunate really that they, yet again, received another mission specifically requesting Kenobi.

Mace held no envy for Obi-Wan despite his apparent popularity. It was the 5th, maybe 10th, time such a mission occurred and Mace slightly worried how Qui-Gon’s former padawan was holding up. Not to mention that said Jedi had a padawan of his own to train. And it didn’t matter how cute they were. More often than not, padawans were a pain in the ass.

_~~Ah, but you loved them anyway.~~ _

Now at the door to Obi-Wan Kenobi’s quarters, Mace knocked at the door. When the door opened, he was surprised to be greeted by no one. He looked around before a small voice piped up from below.

“Hi! Who’re you?” the innocent voice of a child asked.

Mace looked down and saw a small Togruta child looking up at him curiously.

“I’m Jedi Master Mace Windu. Who are you young one, and why are you in these quarters?” Mace asked in return.

“I’m Ahsoka Tano,” she beamed, “Jedi Initiate.” Hm, wasn’t that the name of the youngling that Plo was gushing about the past week?

She even added in a little bow. Mace was charmed by her manners.

“Hey, Snips,” a voice called from further inside. “Who was that?”

Anakin Skywalker’s little blond head popped into his view and the boy’s face quickly turned into a scowl.

The young girl continued to grin as if nothing happened. “It’s Master Windy!” she answered with great cheer.

Padawan Skywalker attempted to glare two holes into Mace but utterly failed in doing so.

“Whaddya want?” he asked none too politely.

“I’m looking for your Master, Skywalker,” Mace answered back coolly. He wasn’t about to get upset at a youngling with no sense of courteousness. He was a Jedi Master and Jedi Masters don’t hit younglings.

“The Council has another mission for him, but he hasn’t been picking up his comm,” Mace further explained.

Skywalker let out a ‘hmph’ at this. “Sorry but, he’s unavailable,” he answered rudely and dismissively.

“C’mon, Snips,” he told Tano, “close the door. He shouldn’t be here.”

Before the girl could close the door, Mace stepped inside.

Both children looked affronted at this.

“Hey!” Tano cried.

“I believe I came here to speak with your Master, Skywalker,” Mace said as he strode into the living area.

Skywalker and Tano tagged at his heels while making protests.

“You can’t talk to him!”

“And why can’t I?”

“Because, uh, because –”

“Yer a poophead!”

“Yeah! And Obi-Wan really can’t talk with you right now!”

All protests and arguments were cut off when a clearly exhausted Kenobi tried to sit up from the sofa in living area.

“Anakin, what’s all this commotion about?” he asked in a weary tone.

Both children immediately rushed to his side and fussed over him.

“Obi-Wan you should be sleeping! Ahsoka, quick! Get the Sapir tea!”

Tano immediately rushed into the kitchen while Skywalker attempted to push Kenobi back onto a sleeping position.

“Anakin, wait. What’s going on? What is – Master Windu!” Kenobi cried as he belatedly realized Mace’s presence.

“Kenobi,” Mace greeted, “I see you’re not doing so well.”

The knight seemed flustered and stubbornly sat up attentively despite his padawan’s attempts to make him sleep.

“So, what brings you here, Master?” Kenobi asked in an attempt to change the subject.

At this point Anakin Skywalker gave up on fussing over his Master and settled on glaring at Mace instead.

“The Council received a mission from the Senate,” Mace began.

A defeated look crossed over Kenobi’s face as he waited for the other hammer to drop.

“And it appears that you have been specifically requested for this mission, Knight Kenobi.”

Kenobi let out a long tired sigh. “When do I leave?” he asked quietly.

Mace looked at Skywalker and saw the boy staring at the floor in frustration. Mace could feel the anger, upset, and helplessness from where he stood, and no doubt Kenobi felt it too.

Such an arrangement was in no way, healthy for either Master or Padawan. They seemed to be used to things like this happening. It was honestly, a little sad to see the pair in such a state.

“No,” Mace declared.

“I – I’m sorry, what?” Kenobi stuttered. Skywalker looked up in surprise.

“You look like you could use a break, Kenobi. So, you can get a few weeks off.”

“But – but, the mission and – !” Kenobi sputtered.

Mace sighed, “You look like you’re dead on your feet. Take a break, Kenobi. I’m sure both you and your padawan would benefit from it.”

“Wait, what about the request?”

“We’ll simply look for another Jedi. I’m sure there are others just as qualified to take on the job.”

At that point, Tano had returned to the living area proudly carrying a tray of tea.

“I have tea!” she cheerfully announced.

They waited in anticipation as she slowly, but carefully, walked to the coffee table and set the tray down with care.

She even placed the cups and poured them tea.

She halted before Mace’s still empty cup and hesitantly raised the kettle.

“Tea?” she asked.

Okay, Mace could see why Plo Koon was so gushy last week.

“No thank you, Initiate Tano, I have somewhere to be.”

With that, he said his goodbyes and left their quarters.

As he walked back to the Council Room, he ran past his list of Jedi qualified for the mission.

Hm, Depa perhaps? She’d been lounging in his quarters far too often lately.

\-----

“So… does that mean you’re staying?”

“Yes, Anakin. I’m staying.”

“Finally! I can’t believe Master Windu was the one to talk you out of it!”

“And that means I can make good promise on that punishment for dyeing Ferus’s robes pink last week.”

“Whaaat! Masterrrrr!”

“Teehee!”

“You helped too, Snips!”

“No I didn’t. Nobody saw me.”

“Master Plo did.”

“Nuh uh! Master Plo promised he wouldn’t tell.”

Anakin sighed and grumbled at the unfairness of things.

Ahsoka’s just happy because everyone’s happy.

And Obi-Wan’s glad to be able to spend time with his ~~family~~ padawan now.

Hopefully, he’ll get a good night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something peaceful.


End file.
